Our Sano And Megumis
by Shiho Hahnenfuss
Summary: Well, here's my contribution to the tributes on FF.net lately. Hope ya guys like it.


A/N: Here's a new kind of tribute; the pairings. Yeah, I realize that me writing on myself's kinda biased, but I'll try ta be as…objective as possible. This kind of fic isn't really my strong point, but I'll give it a shot.  
  
And now, a tribute to one of the most enigmatic couples in Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
1 Our Sano and Megumis  
  
We first noticed them when Our Megumis barged into the gambling hall where Our Sanos and Our Kenshins were, breathless and afraid. She took refuge behind Our Kenshins, while the two stood up and protected her.  
  
We saw the way Our Sanos looked at her with disgust, loathing her for her crimes. Unforgiving.  
  
And yet…  
  
He grabbed the blade, intended for herself, gripping it so tightly his palms were streaked with blood.  
  
That was when we noticed the spark between them.  
  
She became a part of the dojo family, teasing Our Kaorus, intensifying her rage by flirting with Our Kenshins. She would call Our Sanos names, insulting him, and shouting matches were common between them.  
  
It seemed that Our Megumis would fall for Our Kenshins, even if Our Kaorus were there. And it seemed Our Sanos would remain alone, fighting, gambling, drinking as always.  
  
But we saw. Oh, how we saw. Through the layers of deception, we saw it all too clearly.  
  
They loved one another. They were made for one another. No one else could fill their loneliness.  
  
Too obvious.  
  
So we went into action, filling in the gaps for others to see, the holes in their relationship that Watsuki-sensei hadn't filled.  
  
We put them together, laughing and bickering, calling each other Kitsune, Tori-Atama, Baka, and so forth. The trademark fox ears would pop out, and she would laugh mockingly at the enraged freeloader.  
  
And yet…  
  
When we put Our Megumis in situations where she would finally emerge from the false exterior she'd always shown…  
  
When we stripped Our Sanos of his brash attitude, displaying his true emotions for all to see…  
  
When the two came together at the same time…  
  
It was perfect.  
  
As though they were made for one another, two halves of a whole.  
  
Some of us tried. Oh, how we tried, to split the two of them, to try giving them happiness with others. We refused to accept the facts that were blatantly displayed in front of us.  
  
We tried putting him with Our Kaorus, Our Misaos, Our Sayos even, at times.  
  
We tried putting her with Our Kenshins, Our Aoshis, and people that Watsuki- sensei had never created.  
  
It never worked.  
  
No one else could be the soulmate one was to the other.  
  
We gave in at last, striving to join these two together, as they deserved. We vowed to make them as happy, if not happier, than Our Kenshin and Kaorus.  
  
We showed their hidden affection for one another through the little things…  
  
…like how Our Megumis always tenderly patched Our Sanos up after every brawl, no matter how battered he was…  
  
…like how Our Sanos were always waiting for Our Megumis outside the clinic, to escort her home…  
  
…like how Our Megumis always scolded Our Sanos for getting into trouble, yet never in anger…  
  
…like how Our Sanos were always fighting away the ruffians leering at the Kitsune-sensei…  
  
Maybe the things weren't so little anymore.  
  
Some of us were still stubborn, insisting that there wasn't anything between them besides friendship. We put them through ordeals, abusing them, battering them, separating them with vast oceans, over and over again, to prove that there was nothing at all.  
  
How wrong we were.  
  
Through trials and tribulations, they remained true to one another. No matter the cost, the pain, the hardship, the dark years of absence and longing…  
  
…they always remained together.  
  
At last, we accepted the truth, and we gave them love. Pure and undivided love for one another.  
  
And so they have been, are and always will be…  
  
…Our Sano and Megumis.  
  
And we wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
-OWARI  
  
A/N: Never knew I had it in me to write this…If my Megitsune reads this she's either gonna kill me or kiss me for it.  
  
I'd personally prefer the second. Wouldn't you?  
  
-Sano  
  
^^^  
  
======  
  
^_^++ 


End file.
